


Curtain Call

by anonymousstoryperson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Exvengers, Gen, New Avengers, Not Clint Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Still salty about CACW, Tony Has a New Team, Very Tony Stark Friendly, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousstoryperson/pseuds/anonymousstoryperson
Summary: The Exvengers are back in the US and hoping to get Tony to talk to them. Maybe an award show is the opportunity they were looking for.





	Curtain Call

The Rogue Avengers had been back in the US for a few days, happily settling back into the Compound. The welcome back had been quiet, which was unexpected- they had thought, once the world realised they were right, they'd be welcomed back with open arms. But the landing pad had been empty, bar a short blonde woman who stared them all down before running them through the new rules of the Compound.

It wasn't exactly the same as they had left it. Tony had apparently been recruiting new Avengers in their absence to fill the gap, which Steve privately thought was a bit irresponsible. After all, he really should have consulted with everyone before making such a decision about people who might be inexperienced. But as it was, the facilities had to be shared out a bit more. Not all the time- most of the newer people tended to spend their free time at the Tower, but the training areas weren't as empty as Steve remembered them.

It was quieter, though. FRIDAY had been replaced with JOCASTA, an AI that wasn't as complex as the last one yet. It often didn't understand their requests the first time around, and didn't predict their requests like FRIDAY of JARVIS used to. It sounded a lot more like a normal AI, though Steve didn't fail to notice how the voice suddenly gained emotion when the New Avengers were around. Honestly, programming it to discriminate was just petty.

Not that they could go to Tony with their complaints. Pepper had shown up in their second day back, informing them of the restraining order she had filed against them for all SI buildings, including Stark Tower- why had he changed the name back, anyway?- and the guy never seemed to leave the place. Most of his meetings happened there, and those that didn't he arrived to in the suit, so they had no chance of intercepting him on the way. The only chance they found was an award ceremony they found he was invited to. The news station talked about the award he was meant to receive, the reporter looking far too excited outside the venue.

"In just a few hours," she grinned into the camera, "Dr Tony Stark will be right here in this building, receiving his long-awaited award with the nation watching. Stark Industries has already released a statement, expressing their gratitude to the public and excitement for Dr Stark, as have the New Avengers, who have told us they are to attend and will be watching the event from the front row. Spider-Man has already posted a now viral picture of the invitations addressed and delivered to the New Avengers."

Steve frowned, looking over to Sam. "Did we get invites to that thing? I never saw any."

Sam shook his head and Wanda scoffed. "Petty bastard probably wanted the spotlight all to himself. Can't even face us and apologise."

The news anchor was talking to the reporter now, asking questions. "Christine, many members of the public have been concerned about the possibility that the pardoned ExVengers showing up. Does Dr Stark have any word about them?"

"ExVengers?" Clint fumed, drowning out the reporter's response, "Is that what they're calling us now? We fight against those stupid Accords and suddenly we're a joke! Stark's got them wrapped around his finger!"

"Guys, I can't hear what she's saying." Scott complained, but he was ignored.

"Tony's gone too far," Steve decided, turning the TV off, "He's had time to get over it, but this grudge is going to affect our work if the public doesn't respect us."

"We need to confront him." Natasha said gravely, "Make him see sense. He can't treat us like this. At least in public he'll have to be civil."

"Where was the venue?"

 

Tony stood from his seat next to Stephen when his name was called out, ascending the steps to the stage under the explosion of applause. The host matched his smile as they shook hands, exchanging the award before he took to the podium, grinning at each of his teammates in turn as he waited for the noise to calm down. Peter was fishing his phone out of his pocket to record everything with Rhodey, and Tony felt a new rush of affection for both. Stephen and Carol were clapping politely, though Carol wasn't bothering to hide the massive grin on her face. Pepper was beside her, resplendent in the beautiful evening dress he had bought her, seemingly glowing in the dark seating area.

"Alright, alright, that's enough." He said with a grin when the cheering continued, and it died away quickly under quiet laughter. "I have a lot of people to thank, but I also have to make something clear. This award is not just a job well done, for me or anyone else. It's more than that. It's a reminder of the endless possibility that is human potential. We did not reach this point by snapping our fingers and hoping for the best; we did not reach this point by settling with what worked well enough. We got here through progress, through looking at what we had and deciding to make it better, by looking at our mistakes and working to make sure they never happen again. As for my own part in this, I have to thank my fiancé, Pepper, my employees, and above all my team- give them a hand everybody, they're right there!" He grinned again at his friends, applauding them with the rest of the audience, when the cheers suddenly cut off, giving way to deathly silence.

Tony froze, his mind going into overdrive. What had happened? Was there a threat? Was the audience okay? But then he heard the footsteps behind him- the lot of them- and his stomach dropped.

The Rogues were there, all looking various shades of hostile, if a bit thrown by the lights and the silence. For a brief moment, Tony wondered if they hadn't planned on coming on stage, and instead ambush him at the end.

But the he saw Romanoff- though behind Rogers, she was the most stoic, the quickest to adapt to the situation- and realised she would have known such a plan wasn't viable. People in the wings had security on their side: the Rogues couldn't have waited there very long. And Tony had his team with him, he wouldn't be alone all the way home. The only place he'd be alone would be the stage.

Well played, Romanoff.

"Tony." Steve smiled, and how on earth did he make it look so condescending?- "It's been a while."

"Kinda in the middle of something here, Rogers." He replied, trying to hide the tightness in his voice by gesturing to the audience, one arm unconsciously curling over his ribs.

Steve glanced to the audience, giving them a tight-lipped nod before returning his attention to Tony. "Well, we decided to surprise you. You haven't really given us many chances to talk."

Now, the thing about places involving a stage, is that they are usually designed so that sound carries really well to the audience, but not always vice versa. And the lighting usually leaves the seating difficult to see, because of the angle of the lights and the glare they create. People on stage are lucky if they can make out the first row of people.

All of this means that, when a tomato came sailing in from the third row, and Rogers' attention was focused on Tony, he didn't notice the fruit until it was splitting open on his forehead.

The question of why someone had a tomato on hand, however valid, was overcome by the question of how they managed such a perfect shot without Barton's aim, but Tony was impressed either way as he let slip a bark of a laugh in surprise.

Once the first one had been thrown, the crowd joined in- again, why they had all brought salad ingredients to the event was a mystery- and suddenly there was a storm of food raining down on the left side of the stage. Natasha dodged the first few projectiles, but most of them hit their targets before Wanda managed to create a force field. Even then, the assault continued.

Tony was surprised that no food came near him, not even a poorly-aimed miss. He still stepped back, just in case, and felt Vision float up behind him, his hand coming to rest on his shoulder comfortingly. Good thing too, because the crowd had started to raise their voices at Rogers and the others, creating a cacophony of noise that promised no hope of calm. Tony retreated further, unwilling to be caught in the middle of it.

And suddenly Rhodey was there, and Tony felt a sigh of relief escape at the sight of him as the three of them left the stage. Tony agreed instantly when his friend suggested leaving, and suddenly the rest of his friends were stood around him, Pepper squeezing his hand, Carol muttering to Stephen about the security and Peter babbling to Rhodey. "I got the whole thing on my phone- Rogers' reaction was caught in slow motion and everything!"

Tony's smile strengthened the further they got, though he made them stop briefly to assure the building's manager that he would pay for the clean up. Luckily, the man didn't seem too mad.

"Don't worry, Dr Stark. I haven't laughed so hard since my daughter's fifth birthday."

The team left through the back, Happy already pulling up in front of them so they could clamber in. The sudden peace was a contrast to the former chaos as Tony slumped against Stephen and sighed in relief.

Carol looked around at the group, assessing the mood. "Burgers?" She suggested.

"Burgers." They all agreed as one.

 

The next day, Tony put a short video online.

"Hey, Tony Stark here. A lot happened at the award show, so for anyone who was a bit confused last night, I did leave a bit earlier than planned, so sorry about that. I had planned an incredibly heart-wrenching speech that I'm sure would have moved the room to tears. Shame you won't hear it, because I'm not giving it now. Again I want to thank everyone involved for the award, it really does mean a lot. The support you have all shown me- not just yesterday, but continuously- will never stop being amazing. Thank you."

The video got millions of views within minutes, and was played on every news station for miles, as expected, but it never even got near #1 Trending. That spot was secured by a video with views nearing the most watched in history- a high-quality video from the award show, taken from the front row, at the moment Rogers and his team were pelted with food.


End file.
